1. Field
The embodiments relate to inflatable toys, and more particularly to animal shaped inflatable punch toys.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are many punch ball toys on the market today that typically include an opening for air to enter (e.g., a person blows/forces air into the opening) and a large rubber band gripping portion. These punch ball toys operate by a person blowing up the ball portion, holding the band portion with one hand and punching the ball over and over. These punch ball toys, however, have the same ball shape. While the aforementioned toys are entertaining, there is always room in the market for new toys.